


I Swear I See Flowers Blooming From Your Chest

by Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Flower Child Mark, I guess Mark is somewhat feminine, M/M, Punk Jack, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, i'll add as i go along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer/pseuds/Its_A_Hopeless_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers are beautiful. To Mark, flowers were a piece of art from Mother Earth. Each one different in their own way. Everyone embraced the variety of flowers. It didn't matter if the flower was too tall or too short. It didn't matter the color. It was still beautiful regardless. </p><p>A simple flower shop/tattoo parlor AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Quick Hello

Flowers are beautiful. To Mark, flowers were a piece of art from Mother Earth. Each one different in their own way. Everyone embraced the variety of flowers. It didn't matter if the flower was too tall or too short. It didn't matter the color. It was still beautiful regardless. 

Mark walked to work, knowing the path to the shop like the back of his hand. He visited the flower shop a lot, and talked to the owner a lot.   
The old lady offered him a job there and Mark was never more grateful and excited. She said she was getting to old to be working as much and she needed someone else to manage the shop when she couldn't. 

And here Mark was. 

His heart burst with love as soon as he saw the floral shop. It was very simplistic and old fashioned. It looked out of place in the city which made Mark love it more. He stood outside of the shop, admiring the rows of flowers, and the sweet scent that the cool morning air carried. Mark drew his gaze away from the flowers and looked around. No one would be buying flowers this time in the morning but Mark needed to tidy the place up and start making bouquets. He pulled out his keys, the key to the flower shop was the only silver one on his key chain, the rest were brass. Mark was never more flattered to be given the key to his favorite place. 

Click and the turn of a doorknob, Mark was in. 

He smiled and stepped in, closed the door behind him. He checked the time, 7:30. Not bad, Mark thought to himself. 

30 minutes until the shop was officially opened.

Mark headed to the back, grabbed the broom and began to sweep. The only thing on his mind was what he should put in each bouquet. What color, what flower,and exactly where the flower should go. It was strange (Mark has been told plenty of times) that he liked flowers. Or he liked tea. Or how he loved the color pink. It was normal for him. That's what he liked and what was wrong with that? Mark also loved flower crowns and dying his hair. He loved charity. 

But to everyone else, Mark was a naive idiot. 

Maybe he was. 

Mark finished sweeping the floor, his excitement somewhat diminished by the negative thoughts. He pushed his pink hair out of the way and headed to the front door and flipped the closed sign to open. 

SOLD was in bright red letters on a sign across the street. 

"Finally..." Mark muttered under his breath. That place was for sell a long time and Mark thought it just might turn into a storage or something. 

He saw someone in a blue hoodie, hood up, moving a box and cutting it open

Hm I guess the owner is moving in right away..Maybe I'll introduce myself later, he thought to himself.

Mark turned on his heel and went to the back. He plucked flowers gently as if he was afraid of hurting them. 

 

Yellow seems nice. Maybe it'll brighten him up. Mark picked yellow daisies, yellow chrysanthemums, yellow tulips, yellow roses, yellow dahlias, and sunflowers.He smiled at the selection and grabbed a jar, filled it with water and began arranging the flowers. It looked like a ray of sunshine and it made Mark's heart flutter.He looked back at the other colors. And back at his new neighbor. 

Make new friends Mark. You don't always need to hide from people, Mark heard his brother say in the back of his mind. 

And Mark moved the bouquet of yellow flowers aside and picked another variety of flowers. Another vase, and he arranged the flowers as nicely as he could. Mark grabbed both vases and headed to the register. He set the yellow flowers on the counter. (Just to make the place seem brighter, Mark thought. ) And the other sat in front of him. 

Maybe he was feeling extra brave today. He didn't know. 

Mark grabbed a pen, a black piece of paper and wrote, 'Hi!I thought it would be nice to greet you and welcome you to the neighborhood! Unfortunately I have wedding bouquets to do and it looks like you're busy as well. So hopefully this will do!   
~Mark (who works at the flower shop across the street) 

And because Mark decided to act quickly before he changed his mind, he grabbed the vase from the counter and headed out of the shop. Hopefully no one would show up. 

Looking both ways, Mark crossed the street clutching the vase tightly between his hands. Maybe this is a bad idea, he told himself. 

Mark stopped in front of the building. He looked inside. There were boxes and papers everywhere. 

The guy he saw unpacking wasn't in sight but Mark felt his anxiety kick in and being the idiot he was, set the vase in front of the door and knocked. 

And off Mark went.


	2. New Beginnings

The rest of the day flew by. Mark made wedding bouquets, watered the flowers, made sure everything was in order, shipped some bouquets. 

He hoped the old lady would be proud. 

At 5, Mark turned the open sign to close and looked again at his new neighbor. The lights were on. 

Was the owner that desperate to open?

But another thing caught Mark's eye. 

The vase of flowers were gone. He shrugged it off and Mark stepped outside and locked the door. Mark began walking home, overthinking the day's events. How stupid he was. Maybe the guy across the street would think he's some creepy weird florist. 

Mark shook his head of the thoughts, and bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling. 

Stop being a big baby Mark, he thought.

Mark eventually made it to his apartment. Maybe it was a good thing he had no friends because they would've laughed and left. He turned the light on and took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. He made dinner, sat in the living room with the t.v on for background noise and did homework for his college classes. 

And he went to bed.  
\-------

The next day Mark laid in bed. He felt extremely tired and sad. It wasn't anything unusual. He sometimes woke up with this feeling. Mark didn't know why or how to make it go away but it was just there. 

He buried his face in his pillow, sighing. He hid his face from the world. It'll probably make time go slower and he could stay in his warm, soft, cozy bed longer. 

Until the alarm on his phone went off. 

Mark reached out, grabbed his phone, turned the alarm off and looked at the time. 7:15. 

45 minutes until he had to go to work. 

Reluctantly, Mark dragged himself from his bed. He got ready, made himself a small breakfast. Today he planned on bringing a couple of books, and some homework assignments to do while the shop was empty. 

And out the door Mark went. 

The walk to work seemed shorter, but the sky was gloomy. As if Mother Earth felt sad with Mark. 

Mark hugged himself to keep a bit of warmth. 

And once again he found himself at the door to the flower shop. 

Unlock the door, flip the sign, go behind the counter and double check to make sure that you finished all the orders, Mark told himself as he pulled out his keys. 

Except. There was a piece of paper stuck in the slot of the door. 

Mark reached out and grabbed the paper. Was it a threat? An order? Something for the old lady?

Nope. It was for him.

Dear Mark (who works at the flower shop across the street), 

I meant to send this note earlier but moving can really suck. Thanks for the flowers and the warm welcome. I hope you finished all your wedding bouquets. Maybe if I have time I'll drop by to say hello in person.   
~Jack (who now owns the building across from the flower shop. This place needs some serious remodeling before it can be a tattoo parlor!) 

So that's what it was. A tattoo parlor. 

Mark smiled a bit at Jack's note and looked at the new building. This was a good start. Or maybe Jack was just being nice. 

To Mark, there's always a 'maybe'. 

He folded the note neatly and unlocked the flower shop. Flipping the sign closed to open, Mark took a deep breath and smiled. 

The morning carried on and people came and went. 

It was around lunch time that Mark set his book down.

Today was busier than usual. But nonetheless, Mark enjoyed helping people. Whether it was finding a good bouquet, or giving tips on growing a garden, it didn't matter. 

These people actually liked him. They didn't see him as some kind of loser. 

Mark finally did what the old lady did. He turned on the radio to kill the silence. 

\----

 

Jack hummed quietly, stepping back, and admiring his hand work. The room was still messy with boxes and papers everywhere, but he finally finished the waiting room. The chairs were set up, and a bookshelf in the corner with a ton of binders that held tattoos in them. Even though Jack does know how to draw, he can't paint walls for shit. It was suppose to be simple but the last time he dumped paint all over the floor, and the paint job was terrible. Some patches were darker than others. So to spare himself humiliation, he hired someone. The walls were a dark grey, which was extremely nice. There was a large desk in the building so Jack was able to move it to make a receptionist area. 

It was just about done. Jack smiled and stretched, popping his back in the process, and leaned down to open another box. Legal things to let him be a tattoo artist, something with rules for underage kids to get tattoos, more rules, and there were some paintings that were 'street art' or whatever. They looked cool. Jack hung up everything and by the time he was done, it was around noon. As much as he wanted the parlor to open, it took time and Jack was tired. He looked around one last time before deciding to get something to eat. There was a cafe not too far from where the parlor was. Which was really great because coffee is the shit. 

Jack kept his hood up and shoved his hands in the hoodie pocket. He took time to admire L.A. Ever since he got here, he didn't explore. Instead he went to business looking for a shop to buy to open up his own business. 

As Jack neared the cafe, he felt somewhat out of place with all the hipsters. But did he care?Nah. 

Jack saw the cafe. 'Pugs and Mugs' was what it was called. At least that's what he assumed, it was a quick glance. 

But stepping inside was like heaven. The scent of coffee and pastries filled the air. 

The cafe was fairly cute. Small. But cute. 

Jack stood in line and looked around. The tables were against the window and fairy lights on every wall. 

The line moved fairly quickly. Next thing he knew, he was in the front. 

"Hi!What can I get you, bro?" A blonde guy, around his age Jack assumed, smiled brightly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so nice ^-^ <3   
> I hope to keep these updates as frequent as possible!  
> Anyways have a nice day/night!


	3. Pugs and Mugs

Jack blushed and looked at the menu, running his hand through his hair, slightly nervous, causing his hood to fall. 

"Nice hair!I don't see many people with bright colored hair, except for Mark. " The blonde complemented.

Jack laughed and smiled, "Thanks! I'm sure this Mark fellow has some great hair!" Maybe it was,the same guy across the street, he thought. 

"Yeah, if you ever have time, he runs the flower shop. But he's actually right there." The blonde pointed and Jack followed his gesture. 

The guy had bubblegum like hair. Seriously. It was a bright pink that oddly fit him. 

Jack looked back at the cashier. "He seems nice.. He left flowers with a nice hello on it." He paused, his eyes returning to the menu. "He left before I had the chance to thank him. So I just left a note on the flower door because I had to go back to unpacking." 

"Wait, so you're the one that bought the place across from the flower shop?" The cashier asked curiously. 

Jack nodded and smiled, "Moved here from Ireland to open a tattoo parlor." 

"Nice!Tell me when it's done, I could use another tattoo." 

"Felix!" A girl's voice called, in a scolding tone. She walked in, carrying a tray of cookies. 

"Instead of talking, take his order!He's probably waiting!" She said, as she started to put cookies on display. 

"Right Marzia. So what do you want? The blonde, Felix, asked once again. 

"A breve and a chicken pomodori panini. " Jack replied and pulled out his wallet. 

"That'll be 7.25." Felix said and pulled out a cup and sharpie. "And you're name?" 

"Jack." Jack narrowed his eyes and pulled out a 10 dollar bill. He still struggled with American money a little bit, but he has gotten a lot better. 

"Alrighty Jack. I'll be back. " Felix said and turned on his heel to go make his drink. 

Jack looked around and saw people sitting with groups of friends. He saw college students with homework spread out over the table or dates going on. 

All the tables were taken. And he didn't want to go back to the parlor. Not yet. 

"Here you go, bro. " Felix's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Jack turned his head to the cashier. 

He held out the money and Felix took it, only to hand him the change. "Drop by again. Maybe we can hang out. You seem cool." 

Jack smiled, "Sounds good. " 

He took the sandwich and drink. Maybe Mark will be kind. What was Jack even suppose to say? Hey the cashier told me your name and Im the one who left the note on your door? 

Jack stood at the table Mark was at and smiled, "May I sit here?Everywhere else is full." 

The pink haired boy's head shot up from the book he was reading. 

Maybe Jack frightened him.

Then he nodded, moving his drink and food over. 

Jack internally signed with relief and sat down, "Thank you so much." He paused and looked at his food. 

"It's no problem." Mark answered quietly. 

Jack looked up and saw Mark trying to make himself smaller. 

"If you're uncomfortable, I can leave.." Jack said quietly. 

It was like they were in a library instead of the chatty, joyful cafe.Mark shook his head, and went back to his book. Jack bit his lower lip, finding his sandwich not so appetizing. He drank a bit of his coffee and pulled out his phone, starting to look through his notifications. Occasionally he'll glance at Mark. Mainly because he turned a page, or he shifted in his chair, got a drink from his cup, etc. But by god, was he attractive. Jack tried not to let his gaze remain long because one that's creepy. Two he barely knew the guy. His features were Asian. His complexion was darker than Jack's. And the guy was extremely quiet. Jack then looked at the book Mark was reading. It was Walden. Jack read it. Only in his English class. And he only skimmed it. He just needed to pass the stupid reading test. 

So here Jack was. Trying to make a friend. Over a book he's never read. 

"I've read that book. By Thoreau right?" Jack said, looking at Mark with hopeful eyes. 

Mark looked up from his book and smiled, nodding once. "It's a really good book. Thoreau has a way with words and living a simple life. "

Jack nodded. On the outside, he seemed perfectly calm but on the inside, he was screaming and alarms were going off as he tried to remember something. Something intelligent.

"He does. Walden was very poetic but yet very philosophical." 

Mark's eyes lit up, and he bookmarked the page he was on. "You're one of the few people that actually liked it. " He leaned in a little. 

And there they sat, talking about nature, and Walden. At least the parts Jack knew. Jack also let Mark do most of the talking. The pink haired guy seemed so anxious. He spoke with his hands and passionately about nature. But there was a hint of nervousness. 

Jack drank his coffee and looked out the window at the streets of L.A.

Jack switched the topic. 

"Why do you love nature so much? " 

It wasn't rude. At least Jack hoped it wasn't. It was more out of curiosity. But Mark thought otherwise. His smile fell from his face and he shoved his book in his book bag. Jack turned his head quickly, and stared at a frightened Mark. 

"I r-really have to go. It was nice talking to y-you." Mark said quickly, and gathering his tray. He stood up and threw his trash. 

Jack bit his lower lip and let his head hit the table in defeat.

"Great. He doesn't even know your name Jack and you were doing so good. But you really fucked up. " Jack muttered to himself. 

He didn't finish the rest of the sandwich. Instead, Jack downed the last of his coffee and gathered his trash to toss. 

Jack waved bye to Felix, who in return waved back with a smile, and headed out of the sweet smelling shop out onto the streets of L.A.


	4. A Friendship is Blossoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter was kind of late ;-; I have school and I've been drowning in schoolwork. Hopefully on the weekend I'll post more to make up for the wait!

It wasn't very long until Jack opened up his tattoo parlor. It took about 3 days. 

And Mark was on Jack's mind the whole time. 

Jack walked to the parlor, cigarette between his lips, and enjoyed the fresh morning air. It was 7. And he didn't open until 8. But today, maybe, he'll try to talk to Mark.Jack already saw Mark inside the parlor, cutting ribbon, surrounded in an ocean of flowers. 

Jack has seen the flower shop. Just not this close in detail. It was so pure and innocent. The white walls with simplistic paintings and all the windows opened to let in light. Mark fit right in with his pastel pink shirt and grey cardigan. 

Jack reached up for his cigarette and let the smoke pass his lips. Dropping the cig and stepping on it, Jack reached into his pocket for a mint gum to freshen his breath. 

Jack looked both ways before crossing and popped the gum in his mouth. 

Once again, Jack looked in the flower shop to see Mark carefully tying the ribbon around a vase. 

He still hasn't noticed that Jack was being a creep. The closed sign was still up and, nervously, Jack knocked on the door. Mark was too concentrated on his work and Jack knocked again. Only this time he knocked a little louder. Jack saw Mark's head shoot up and knock over his cup of supplies. 

Mark flinched and quickly picked up his supplies and looked to the window with an annoyed look. His brown eyes widened as he recognized the green hair. 

Mark and Jack looked at each other and Jack finally decided to wave hi. 

Mark left the counter and headed to the door and opened it, peeking through slightly. "We aren't opened right now." 

Jack tilted his head slightly and ran a hand through his green hair nervously, " I know. I wanted to drop by and say hello. It seemed better than leaving another note." 

Mark leaned on the door frame, looking at the new tattoo parlor then to Jack, "So..You're Jack?" He asked quietly

Jack nodded and smiled, " I am. And..I wanted to apologize for what I asked at the cafe." He paused, looking into the shop at the flowers, "You don't have to explain why you like flowers to me. I was curious but I came off as rude. And I really am sorry for hurting your feelings by being nosy." 

Mark smiled a bit and stood up straight, just a little taller than Jack. "Thank you." 

Jack smiled and pushed up his long sleeve shirt, "You're welcome." 

On Jack's arms were tattoos. It suited him well. The form of art curled on his pale skin, weaving to form a picture on the canvas that was Jack's skin. 

"Maybe..if you want we can hang out later?To like..start over again." Jack said hopefully. He could show Mark he wasn't a nosy ass like back in the cafe.

Mark bit his lower lip, debating if he should hang out with Jack. Once again his brother's voice repeated his words from last time. Don't hide from people. "That would be nice." 

"When are you free then?" Jack looked back at the parlor, seeing a small line forming. 

Mark followed Jack's gaze then looked down shyly. No one wanted to hang out with him before. This was new. "After work. I get out at 4." 

Jack smiled, "I get out at 3. Maybe I'll just come by and hang out here until you're done." 

"Sounds good." Mark said. His heart beat faster. He felt anxious. Was Jack feeling sorry for him or was he sincere? 

"I have to go. I should probably start on people's tattoos." The green haired boy said, taking a small step back. "I don't want to lose business already." 

Mark nodded and shifted his feet nervously, "You should get to work then. " 

Jack waved bye and carefully crossed the road. Mark inhaled deeply to calm himself. He was nervous from actually hanging out with someone. Slowly but surely Mark was getting back out there. 

High school really left an imprint on him. 

Mark flipped the closed sign to open and headed back to the counter, ready to work so he can hang out with Jack later. 

\---- 

The day flew by. People left the tattoo parlor with a new piece of art on their skin and people left the flower shop with a bouquet of flowers for a loved one. 

Jack finished up the last person and handed the person a paper on how to care for it. He was excited. Mark, hopefully the feeling was mutual, is the second friend he made. Jack cleaned up, locked the parlor and headed to the flower shop with a slight skip in his step. 

L.A wasn't so bad.


	5. Apologies

Mark sat behind the register, watching a boy, probably no younger than himself looking at flowers. 

All day, Mark sat there thinking about Jack. The guy seemed too cool. He now hung out with Felix, and Mark saw Felix leaving the parlor with a guy with a beard and another guy with a mask. 

"I would like to purchase these." 

Mark blinked a couple times and met warm brown eyes and brown hair to match that swooped to the side. 

Mark smiled and nodded once, going to work on the register, "Would you like a card to give with the flowers?" Mark asked

"Um. Sure. " The brown haired lad said. 

Mark pointed to the small rack of cards, "Pick which ever you like." 

The bell rang through out the shop. 

The brown haired boy didn't look up from the cards, but Mark looked to the door. 

It was Jack. 

Green hair bright and his blue eyes brighter.

Mark smiled and waved a bit. Jack returned the smile and just began to look at the flowers.

The brown haired guy returned to the counter, a card in hand with a lion on the front. 

Mark finished ringing up the guy and noticed Jack was playing with a flower. Twirling it between his fingers. He looked so out of place with his black clothes and colored hair against the white walls and bright colored flowers. 

Mark looked away and rested his arm on the counter, chin in his hand looking outside. 

Jack turned to the counter, "This place is really nice." 

Jack didn't know what to talk about. And even though he did apologize and Mark said it was okay the guilt never left. The guilt was lingering. The guilt was watching Jack over his his shoulder. Was Mark truly okay? Or did he just say he was okay because it was the polite thing to do? Jack turned back to the flowers. Was his question that rude? Or was Mark sensitive? 

"Thanks. I'm trying to keep it as good as the lady in charge." Mark replied. 

Jack held onto the flower. It was very pretty. He's seen loads of flowers but these ones were something else. They looked too fake to be real. Everything about it was perfect. The green haired tattoo artist turned on his heel. He headed to the counter. 

Mark drew his gaze from the window to look at Jack. Maybe Mark was sensitive. Maybe Jack was too harsh.

Jack held the flower out and leaned on the counter so he could be near the pink haired florist, "I want you to know, I truly am sorry. I can't apologize enough. I shouldn't have been so rude. You are allowed to like whatever you like without an explanation. If you like flowers, it doesn't matter. It should be a gender neutral thing. If you wear flowers in your hair, I will wear them with you, if it makes you happier and more confident. Just please, please know I am sorry. I really want to be your friend." Jack said quietly, still holding out the flower. His gaze was stuck on the counter, unable to look at the florist in the eye. 

Suddenly the flower was gently taken from Jack's hand. 

Blue met watery brown. 

"I want to be your friend too Jack. That was the nicest thing anyone has said to me." Mark whispered. He paused and looked at the flower. It was just a simple daisy. Mark resumed talking, "Let's go hang out somewhere else. I don't know where though. You can pick." 

"You still have like 20 minutes of work left." Jack said with a quick glance to the clock on the wall. 

"So it's almost closing time." Mark replied, going around the counter and headed to the door. He didn't want to seem too desperate but Jack wanted to be his friend. And Mark was glad to finally have a friend. 

Jack smiled, "If you say so." 

Mark flipped the open sign to closed, "C'mon Jack."


	6. A Pink Room

The two began to find out about each other. They found out similarities. They found out likes and dislikes. Mark didn't find the loud Irishman so bad. Despite his loud nature, Jack could be quiet as well. And he was very kind. 

Mark found out that Jack wasn't from L.A (although it was noticeable with Jack's accent) and just recently moved. So, out of the kindness, the pink haired florist took it upon himself to show Jack around. 

L.A was simply beautiful and Jack couldn't help but look at Mark. Mark fortunately was looking off, not noticing the sky blue eyes staring at him. Jack saw a kind,warm heart. A heart where not even the cold depths of society could touch. It was like a lazy summer day. Not hot to burn, no, no. But warm. Warm as in lying in the sun. Warm as in the first drink of tea. Warm as in having a blanket wrapped around you. It radiated off of Mark and Jack could feel it as they walked through L.A together. Mark was saying something about which shops were good, or something. 

Jack felt something he hadn't in awhile.

Jack felt the need to protect this florist from the cruel world. He will gladly be a shield for Mark. 

\---

Over the next couple of weeks, Jack headed to the flower shop after work if Mark was still working. Mark did the same with Jack. He went to the tattoo parlor and awkwardly sat, watching Jack be the artist he was. 

The two were suppose to hang out after work. And they were suppose to head to Jack's apartment. Until Jack found out that the AC or heater aren't working. So of course the landlord was able to get it looked at today after work. 

Jack locked up the parlor, ready to apologize to the florist. He looked both ways before crossing the street and saw Mark tending the flowers. Jack smiled and entered the shop. The bell rung, notifying Mark of a newcomer. It was just Jack. 

Mark smiled and waved, "Ready to go?" 

Jack stood by the door, his hand still on the doorknob. "Mark I'm super sorry. My landlord said that he's getting someone to look at the AC for my apartment. Can we go to your place? I'll buy us take out as an apology." 

Mark's smile dropped a little and he looked at the flowers. "I-I don't-" 

Jack let go of the doorknob, "I hate short notices too. And I tried to reschedule but the company isn't open tomorrow so I'm stuck without an apartment for a few hours." 

Mark closed his mouth, his cheeks burning with the color of embarrassment, "We can go to a park." He said quietly.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I mean I cleaned my apartment just for you. But Mark, it's early spring. It's cold outside and you aren't dressed properly for the cold. " 

Mark shifted his feet and Jack felt guilt wash over himself once again. Jack wasn't use to being around Mark just yet. The florist was kind but sensitive. Jack was use to being around people that made dick jokes and were loud (not as loud as him though). People like him. 

Mark was a different story. Jack frowned, "I'm sorry Mark. " 

"Promise me something Jack. " Mark said so softly that Jack thought it was his imagination.

"Hmm..?" 

"Promise me that you won't laugh when we get to my apartment. " Mark pleaded quietly, his warm brown eyes were wet. 

"I promise Mark. I would never laugh at you." 

 

\---- 

Mark closed the shop and Jack let him lead the way. It was the opposite way from Jack's own apartment. If Mark was worried about his apartment being messy, it was no big deal. So what if he didn't do the dishes or there's papers laying around with clothes? Jack didn't care. He barely put everything away in his apartment. 

The building itself was nice. Up the stairs they went. Not a word was spoken between the two. 

Mark stopped in front of a door (his apartment door, Jack assumed). Jack looked around, taking in the new scene. "You promised.. remember?" Mark said quietly as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He stood out of the way to let the Irishman in first. 

The thing that Jack noticed first was the scent. 

It was so sweet. Like vanilla and honey or something. It was so nice and Jack looked at Mark to say a quick thank you before heading inside.

Mark stepped in after Jack, closing the door and turning on the light. 

It was strange. 

But...what did Jack expect from someone that likes flowers and pink hair? 

The light cast a nice glow. The walls were a lovely shade of light pink decorated with fairy lights and paintings of flowers. The couch was a white color with some books scattered about. 

The bookshelf towered over both men, books of every color and size on it. Jack looked around, eyes wide in wonder. 

Flowers sat on the windowsill in a nice vase. Everything was neat. Jack was afraid of ruining it. 

It looked so innocent. Mark was so innocent. And here Jack was.

It fit the florist well. Mark loved books and flowers. He also loved the color pink. 

"I-um- I..." Mark's voice gently broke the silence. 

"I like it Mark. " Was Jack's reply. 

Jack turned to Mark, smiling wide. "It's a really nice place." 

Mark smiled wide, relief washing over him, "We can watch a movie if you want or something? " 

Jack nodded and smiled as Mark slipped his shoes off by the door. Jack bit his lower lip and slipped his own shoes off as well, which was somewhat strange. 

"Yeah that would be nice. " Jack paused, remembering his promise from earlier. "Do you want something to eat?"

Mark was already heading into the living room. "Yes please!" 

Jack smiled, feeling his heart leap a little. It was the little things that Mark did that Jack liked. 

Jack headed into the living room. Mark sat on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest, looking through Netflix. "What kind of movies are you into?" Mark asked, his stare never leaving the television. 

"Anything is good actually." Jack said as he sat down by Mark, stretching his legs out. 

"So..Can we watch Big Hero 6?" 

Jack grinned and pulled out his phone. This wasn't like hanging out with Felix, Cry or Ken. But he actually preferred hanging out with Mark. It was simple, yet fun. Quiet but loud at the same time. 

"Of course Markimoo. I'm going to order pizza if that's cool." 

"Can you get pepperoni?" Mark asked quietly, as if he was shy to ask.

Jack nodded once and called the pizza place, as the first scene of the movie started. 

Mark hugged a pillow and hid most of his face in it except his eyes and the fabulous floof of cotton candy hair. 

Jack was suppose to watch the movie. But instead he found himself looking at Mark. Questions arose in Jack's mind and he admired the florist's features. But they were just friends. 

Jack looked away from Mark because wouldn't that be fucking creepy and hard to explain. His eyes scanned the walls. Pictures of Mark and a lady that looked Korean. And the Mark with another guy that possibly looked like his brother. And there was Mark with all black hair. Not the candy like floof that was currently on Mark's head. There were quite a few of paintings of flowers. Did Mark paint them?

Jack jumped slightly, hearing the knock at the door. Mark looked up at the door. 

"I'll get it. Don't worry." Jack smiled and got up as Mark nodded, smiling and went back to the movie. 

Jack pulled out his wallet and opened the door. He paid the pizza guy, took the pizza and skillfully closed the door with his leg. 

He entered the living room and the t.v was off. 

Jack set the food down on the coffee table and sat down. He opened the box and Mark once again broke the silence. "This isn't strange to you?" 

Jack served Mark a piece of pizza on a napkin and held it out, shaking his head. "No it's not strange. You can do whatever you want Mark. "

Mark took the food and looked down, falling quiet. 

Jack served himself and sat cross legged, "Why are you so..nervous on the subject? You can do whatever you want Mark. Whatever your heart desires. If you like flower crowns, wear them. This is just a room. I don't care if it was messy or if it was black. Or orange. It makes you happy." He bit into the pizza.

Mark sighed quietly and shrugged, "People have opinions." 

"Well fuck them." Jack replied. 

Mark laughed, and took a pepperoni off the pizza and ate it. "I'd rather not." 

"Seriously Mark, this doesn't bother me. You don't have to explain why you like things or live a certain why." 

"Thank you. A lot. It means a lot too me." Mark said and ate in quiet.

The night continued with Mark more at ease. It was hard to not like the florist. Jack clearly knew what was going through his mind. He just didn't want to come off like that so quickly. Mark is a great friend and if that meant just being friends, Jack was okay with that. Or maybe he felt the same way, Jack didn't know. Mark was becoming slightly more open with Jack. They each talked about t.v shows and video games. It was more relaxing until, "Shit." 

Mark looked at Jack confused, "What..?"

"It's really late and I have to go to work kind of early tomorrow. Some lady wants her sleeve colored." Jack groaned.

"Stay the night then." Mark offered. 

"I can't." 

"It's too late for you to be walking outside. You might get robbed or kidnapped!" Mark clasped his hands together, slightly nervous.

Jack pouted slightly, which was strange to see on someone who looked really tough with tattoos and dressed in all black, "Fine. I owe you though." 

Mark smiled and shrugged, "It doesn't matter but let's get to bed."


	7. Invitations

Mark, in the end, persuaded Jack to take his bed.

The bed was so soft. And it smelt heavenly. Unlike Jack's own bed. It was nice but compared to Mark's bed it was garbage. Jack rolled over and hid his face in a pillow, inhaling deeply. His own bed at home probably smelt like cheap laundry soap or some blankets smelt like lonely nights and had stains. 

Jack liked the simple things Mark did. Whether it was being super kind or the soft giggles, Jack wanted to keep Mark happy. At first Jack thought he could play it off as friendship but he was just lying to himself. Deep, deep down, Jack knew he was developing a crush on the florist. Even if Mark never returned the feelings Jack had, it was okay. Jack will gladly be Mark's friend.

And with that thought, Jack fell asleep. 

\--- 

 

Jack woke up confused and slightly frightened until memories of last night flooded back. He was at Mark's. 

Jack closed his eyes again, pulled the blanket up to his chin and hoped that time would go slower. 

He could hear shuffling. Maybe Mark was awake, watering his flowers. Jack rolled out of bed and not to be rude, he made the bed. Normally, he never did but Mark was an exception. 

Jack quietly walked out of Mark's bedroom

Mark was singing quietly, standing in front of the stove. It was unusual seeing Mark in a hoodie and sweats. Normally the half Korean was dressed very nicely. Jack sat down and Mark looked over his shoulder, "Good morning!I didn't mean to wake you, I tried being quiet." Mark turned his attention back to the stove. 

Jack rested his arm on the table, and plopped his chin in his hand. "Top o'da mornin' to ya laddie!" He said, in an obviously over exaggerated Irish accent. Jack's smile somewhat grew as Mark laughed and Jack shook his head even though Mark wouldn't see the gesture, "You didn't wake me, but what are you making?" 

"Pancakes." Mark replied. 

It's been awhile since Mark actually sang and was happy to cook for 2 instead of 1.

"Sounds good." Jack said and closed his eyes, letting this morning sink in.

\---

The day continued, Jack ran home to change after eating and then went to work with a slightly irritated customer for being somewhat late. Mark, on the other hand, had today off. And today he was going to do something fun. 

Mark hummed quietly as he stood in the bathroom, looking at his reflection. Mainly his hair. The pink was coming out and even though he did like pink quite a lot, it was time for a change. His brown eyes pulled away from the mirror and looked at the box of hair dye. He smiled and ran his hand through his hair. 

 

After smelling the scent of hair dye, some patches of stained skin, and multiple washes Mark had blue hair. The change was nice. Mark smiled and began the clean up because Jack should be closing soon and they were going to hang out later. 

He's attached to the Irishman and he's drowning in their friendship. Not the bad way. But the kind were it leaves him breathless. It also leaves Mark frightened. Not only is he terrified of the ocean, but he's scared of drowning, where he can't come back up. Jack hopefully isn't that person. Jack is just a ball of sunshine and too much energy. 

\---

A couple of months go by and nothing changed. Jack is leaving the tattoo parlor. The weather is getting warmer and whatever plant life in L.A is getting greener. The drinks are colder (although Jack does still drink his black coffee and tea.) and the skies bluer. 

Mark, on the other side of the street, is doing the same. 

They were attached at the hip and Jack couldn't deny to himself that he had a crush on the florist. 

Today he was going to ask Mark if he wanted to come to Ireland. It was strange that Mark lived in a city. There wasn't much plant life. You would figure Mark would live in the country. But it doesn't matter. Jack shoved his keys in his pocket and bit his lower lip, as the craving for a cigarette started. And Mark didn't like it. 

Jack turned on his heel and saw Mark was crossing the street. 

"Hey Jack!" Mark smiled and gripped his book bag that was slung over one shoulder. He look so pretty today with his hair (although it's somewhat faded) looking like an ocean wave. He wore a flannel and simple jeans. 

Jack, on the other hand, wore a band shirt and ripped black jeans with a beanie to help cover of the bed head he had. He was running late this morning and this was his first option. The previous night, Jack was up for awhile trying to make his apartment look nice for Mark. Mark does come over, not a lot because he has homework and a life. But when Mark does come over, by god Jack will clean his apartment. Mark was a very neat person, Jack learned. And well, Jack was somewhat messy. 

"Hey Markimoo!" Jack smiled and kept his hand in his pocket, toying with the pack of cigs. Mark didn't like when he smoked and Jack tried (he still is) to stop. It's hard and Jack has told Mark what he was going to do. Mark was proud of him, and said that he didn't have to quit because of him. Jack did though. He wanted to quit for Mark. To be healthy. 

Jack began walking in the direction of his apartment, which sadly was in the opposite direction of Mark's. "Ready for some games?" He asked Mark who caught up and fell in step with Jack. 

"Why would you even ask that, ya doof?Of course." Mark smiled. 

Eventually the two get to Jack's recently cleaned apartment. 

Jack opened the door and blushed realizing he had his luggage out. In a couple of days he's headed out to Ireland. Not that Jack would ever admit it to his family that they were right about him going to get homesick, but he missed the open skies where you can see the stars and not light pollution. Jack missed the green fields that resembled his hair. L.A was full of buildings. 

Mark walked after saying a quiet thank you, and saw the bags. "Running away,are you now?" 

Jack walked in after Mark, and closed the door, shaking his head with a small smile. "L.A is great and all..."

"But?" 

"But I miss Ireland. " Jack finished. He rubbed the back of his neck, "My family wasn't happy with me leaving to America and said I'll come right back because I would miss Ireland too much. I guess they're right." 

Mark shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with missing where you grew up. I occasionally go back to Ohio." 

Jack walked to the kitchen, and Mark trailed along like a puppy at his ankles. "Your family should be proud of you, Jack. You have a wonderful business in L.A. And you're happy." Mark sat down at the counter as Jack opened the fridge. 

"Business is really good here. " Jack grabbed a couple of water bottles. Mark didn't like coffee to the extent Jack did. And the florist didn't care for fizzy drinks. It was too warm for a good ol' cuppa tea. 

Jack walked back, holding out the bottle for Mark, "But don't you get tired of the city Mark?" 

Mark smiled and took the bottle, "It does but it's where I call home. " 

Jack sat down next to Mark, "Well my home is overseas." He paused and took a deep breath, "I was wondering if you would like to come with me. You can see all the nature there and the rain. It's also empty, unlike the city. You can see the stars." 

Mark was drinking from his bottle, listening to Jack. Until the offer. To go to Ireland. His eyes went wide and started choking on his water. Jack patted Mark's back in comfort (red-faced from laughing of course. "Dude you should see your face!" The Irishman teased in a joking manner.) 

Mark wiped his mouth on his sleeve and nodded quickly, "I would love to!It sounds beautiful but I have to go buy a ticket and pack-" 

Jack held his hand up, shaking his head, "My ma sent two. Don't know why she did. " He lied. Jack knew exactly why. He told his mother about Mark, after complaining about being home sick. She suggested that Jack should bring the lad home and try to win his heart. Well fuck. Mark was too innocent and could do so much better than Jack. Why would anyone want to be with an asshole like him?He made Mark leave the first time they met in person! 

Mark grinned and, for the first time, hugged Jack. It was full of love, and laughter. 

Jack sat there stunned. He wasn't one for hugs, but Mark was up for it then yeah. Jack loved hugs too all of a sudden. The Irishman slowly wrapped his arms around Mark, trying to hug back as enthusiastically as the florist. 

Mark hid his face in Jack's neck, whispering multiple thank you's and you didn't have to and that Jack was one of the best things in his life. 

Jack smiled and squeezed Mark gently in assurance as he whispered back it was fine.


	8. Traveling and Everything's Green

The hatred for airports was mutual between the men. 

Jack shifted a bit and tugged his luggage along. It's just a few days Jack, it's okay, the Irishman kept telling himself. 

But it wasn't okay. Jack was fortunate enough to be taking his crush to his home. Which was overseas. But Mark was simply beautiful, inside and out. 

Mark was this person that everyone should have in their life. It was a wonder why the florist was a loner. But his smile lit up the room. It lit up Jack's cloudy days. 

His laugh was soft but it touched Jack's heart. It was like church bells struck and their sweet, sweet sound resonated. 

His eyes were brown the resembled hot chocolate on a winter day. When Jack drank in the color, shape, and the way they crinkled when Mark smiled, it gave Jack a warm feeling. Just like cocoa on a winter day. 

"-still want to go?" Mark waved his hand in front of Jack's eyes. 

Blue eyes blinked a few times. 

"Yeah sorry, I was just thinking how L.A is different from the countryside." Jack made up some stupid lie that hopefully Mark would believe. 

And, thankfully, Mark did believe it. 

The florist smiled, and shrugged, "You haven't been in L.A that long so it shouldn't that much of a shock. "

"It seems almost surreal that I actually left and came to America." Jack muttered. 

Mark patted his arm in assurance, "Same. You're a really good friend." 

 

Friend. The word echoed in Jack's mind and his heart fluttered like a dying bird. Just one word can rip Jack's heart into a few pieces. 

Jack forced a smile and knew this was going to be a long trip. 

 

\--

With their luggage safely stored away, Mark sat down by the aisle once on the plane.Which meant that Jack had to sit next to the window. Where he had to watch the plane take off and see all the tiny little houses and cars. It was suppose to look like Google earth or some shit that was suppose to be fun. 

Jack sat down and gripped his hands together tightly. He was terrified of heights and the fact he was sitting next the Mark just put the cherry on top of the cake. 

Mark turned his phone off and set it on his lap next to the book he was going to read. "Is something wrong?" Concern was laced in his deep soothing voice. It almost comforted Jack. Key word: almost.

 

Jack nodded and forcing a smile that looked, hopefully, real enough. 

\---

Taking off was the worst part. Jack closed his eyes tightly and began to think of Ireland. The open fields, the trees, his mom, his siblings, childhood memories, etc. 

Mark had his book open, the takeoff having no effect on him. His headphones were in playing classical music quietly. It was a really good book, and was thankful Cry suggested it. 

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself and gripped his hands tightly. Could this flight get any worse?

Cue the bratty kid behind Jack to start kicking the seat. 

The first kick and Jack's eyes flew open and he turned his head to glare at the child, causing him to look like a wild animal that was disturbed and ready to kill. 

Mark pull his headphone out and looked at Jack curiously, "Okay. What's wrong?" 

Jack's large blue eyes turned to Mark's brown ones and his vision blurred slightly. "I absolutely hate flying. It terrifies me." 

Mark's expression of concern softened, melting into care. "Why didn't you tell me?You could've borrowed my headphones and sat near the aisle." 

Jack shrugged and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was ready to cry and it was still a long trip. 

\----

Eventually Mark and Jack were standing in the wonderful land of Ireland. Jack couldn't look at Mark in the eye currently. When the plane "hit a few bumps", he freaked out and grabbed Mark's hand. What was Mark's response? Mark drew his hand away quickly as if he had touched a hot stove. (Afterwards Mark apologized and the two awkwardly held hands. But despite the awkwardness, Jack liked it even though he tried not to squeeze Mark's hand in fright.) 

The taxi to Jack's house wasn't awkward. In fact Jack spoke of childhood memories, and explained whatever buildings they past by were. 

It was so green and so open unlike L.A. and Mark simply loved it. He did listen to Jack speak but words will never do the scenery justice. If an author had to write about Ireland, his pen will never capture the pure, clean beauty. 

Jack slowly stopped talking after noticing Mark wasn't listening much. He didn't mind, and instead watched Mark become a sponge as he soaked up the scenery. 

\--- 

Jack knocked on the door of his childhood home. He was nervous and glanced at Mark who stood quietly. 

The door swung open and Jack was met with his mother smiling brightly and next thing he knew, he was swallowed in a hug. "Sean!It's been awhile since I've seen you!Hows America?Is the food good?Is your business doing alright?" She pulled back and looked up and down at him, inspecting her youngest child. 

Jack smiled, and Mark quietly looked between them. The tattoo artist blushed and said something in Irish (at least what Mark assumed) and Jack's mother laughed, shaking her head. 

"And you must be Mark?" Jack's mother turned to the florist. 

Mark smiled shyly and nodded, "Thank you for the plane ticket and letting me stay here. " 

Jack's mother wave her hand dismissively and shrugged, "It's no problem besides it's been getting lonely here ever since Sean moved out. I could use some human interaction besides a phone call." 

Mark blinked a couple times, slightly confused at the usage of 'Sean'. 

"Oh dear, come in, come in!I didn't mean to keep you guys on the doorstep!I'm making food now, I'll call when it's ready." Mrs. McLoughlin smiled and held the door open wide. 

Jack swooped down and kissed his mother's cheek quickly and ranted something in gibberish once again before beckoning Mark to follow him. 

"Like I've said before, I've lived in a cabin. " Jack adjusted his bag before cupping his hands over his mouth, "Gizmo!" 

Mark looked around the cabin, it was certainly cozy (better than apartments) and simple. 

A little brown and white dog came running into the room excitedly, barking. "Gizmo!" Jack smiled and kneeled down, beginning to play with the dog. 

"Why did your mother call you Sean?" Mark asked curiously as he looked at a picture, easily identifying Jack among, what Mark assumed, his siblings. 

Jack remained playing with the small dog, "It's me actual name. But Jack is a nickname. I prefer Jack over Sean but eh. Now you know something about me. Now come on, you've only seen a little bit of Ireland." 

Mark turned and saw Jack get up, and left the room. 

Confused, Mark followed Jack outside and entered a small cabin. It had posters and a bed neatly made. It also had a computer, and drawers. The room also had an air bed, stacked with blankets upon it. 

Jack smiled and turned to Mark, "And this is my room!" He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cig. 

Mark set his luggage down and looked around. It was so nice, it was a wonder why Jack left to America. 

"Now let's go on an adventure because my internet sucks ass here. " Jack said after lighting his cig. Mark scrunched his nose and nodded. "Let's see the never ending fields of green you say there is. "

"Oh believe me there is. It gets tiring after awhile." 

Jack walked out of his room with Mark and headed down a path. 

Again, words couldn't capture the beauty of Ireland and Mark just looked around, eyes wide. 

Jack was talking about childhood memories of how him and his friends always did stupid fun things in the woods. It was interesting. Jack rarely talked about himself and Ireland. Mark drew his gaze away from a sunflower as Jack grabbed his wrist and began dragging him away from the path. 

"Be careful please." Jack said in a pleading tone. 

Mark nodded, as color crept into his cheeks. 

Together they carefully climbed down a rocky hill and held branches out of the way for each other. 

Being in the woods was strange to Mark. When he was younger him and his brother played in the woods all the time but after moving to L.A. being in a green, quiet landscape was so..surreal. There weren't honking noises, speeding cars, airplanes, etc. It was quiet. Like there was no more anything. Like it was just him and Jack. 

"Hey Jack?" Mark broke the silence.

"Hm?" Was his simply reply. 

"If green is so tiring, why did you dye your hair that color?" Mark bit his lower lip from laughing. 

Jack turned his head quickly, his cheeks bright pink with embarrassment, "You know what, it's a cool color!Green hair grew on me!" 

Mark laughed and Jack playfully swatted Mark's shoulder. "Rude!" Mark said and stuck his tongue out. 

Jack smiled and shrugged. 

The trees were thinning and the rocks melted into grass. The sounds of wildlife could be heard and it was just so cool. 

"I really wanted to show you this." Jack said quietly and rubbed his neck, as he tossed his cig. He stepped on it and then shoved it in his black hoodie pocket. Jack hated littering in the woods. 

Mark played with the sleeves to his sweater and kept walking. "I swear to god if it's some potato field, I'm leaving Jack!" 

Jack snorted with laughter and covered his face with his hands, "Oh lad, why I couldn't jus' leave ma potatoes out of this trip!" He said, making his accent thicker than usual.

Soon the trees died out and they came to a clearing.


	9. Understandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm going to quickly explain why I went missing. My depression was acting up and I honestly lost motivation for a lot of things, one of those things being writing. I also recently graduated!So I've been busy with adult things. But I feel a lot better and hopefully I can start writing again and get more chapters and other stories out for you guys!I wrote this chapter kind of fast. It's not the best but I promise it'll get better!It's been awhile lol. All the love to you guys!  
> P.S. i actually wrote quite a bit more for this story AND I wrote another super hero one shot. I also have another idea for another one shot!So with all this motivation, I should have some stuff out for you guys!

Mark covered his mouth with his hands. It was beautiful. The green grass turned into a field of flowers. 

It was all so surreal. The landscape before Mark was something a painter would do. The colors mixed and the clouds hung lazily in the sky, big and fluffy. It was so pretty. 

Mark turned to Jack who awkwardly had his hands in his hoodie, waiting for the florist to say something. 

Mark flung himself at Jack and wrapped him up in a hug before tugging Jack's arm. Jack followed Mark. 

Mark sat down and reached out for a flower. 

Flowers, flowers, flowers. 

They were something that made Mark feel pretty. He wasn't a girl, no. But he wanted to be a pretty boy. 

Jack lowered himself and instead of sitting, he laid down and looked up at the sky. The grass tickled his neck and the warmth of the sun (well for once, by tomorrow it should be raining) made Jack feel younger. Like he was a kid again. He closed his eyes. 

Mark was picking flowers carefully. The silence was comforting. 

Pick, add, pick , add. Mark sat working with flowers. It didn't matter what flower he picked, it was added to the flower crown. Flowers were beautiful regardless and people accepted them. They should accept people like they do with flowers. Everyone grows at their own pace, and if someone steps on a flower, it'll grow back. 

Pick, add. Pick, add. 

Mark started humming a song. For once in his life, everything seemed okay. 

He actually felt happy around Jack. Mark never really felt this happy around someone. Someone who accepted and embraced his will to be pretty. Jack accepted all the candles, tea, pink pillows. 

The flower crown was done and Mark looked at his handy work. He glanced at Jack who had an arm draped over his eyes to block out sunlight. 

Mark scooted a bit closer and poked Jack gently to get his attention. 

"Yes Markimoo?" Jack asked, not moving his arm. 

"I made you something." 

Jack moved his arm, a look of curiosity clearly written upon his features. 

Mark held out the flower crown, smiling, "Or are you too punk rock for it?" He asked, teasing Jack. 

Jack blushed lightly and smiled. He sat up and leaned in as a way of saying to Mark that it was okay to put it on. 

Mark set the arrangement of flowers on Jack's head. It was strange to see Jack, a person who smokes, a person who is currently wearing all black, who has tattoos, who has their ears gauged, who took shit from no one is wearing a colorful, delicate looking flower crown. The splash of color was unusual. 

Jack smiled and adjusted the flower crown. "Can you teach me how to make one? " 

Pink lightly dusted Marks cheeks. He nodded once. 

And there they sat under the sky. Jack picked flowers and listened to Mark's quiet instructions on how to knit the flowers together. 

 

The blue sky faded into a beautiful sunset and Jack looked around before standing up and offering his hands out to Mark to help him up. Mark reached up for Jack's hands and pulled himself up. "Ireland is so beautiful Jack." Mark said

Jack laughed a little and shrugged, "I missed it. L.A. is great and all but it's loud sometimes and I kind of like looking up and seeing stars. " He began walking back to his cabin, holding branches out of the way for Mark.

"So why L.A.?" Mark asked curiously

Jack shrugged and smiled, "Sunny. Warm. Beaches. "

The cabin was slowly coming into view. "I honestly got tired of hearing the rain and being in a small town. But..when I left, I didn't think I would miss it. " He paused, "And you?"

Mark fiddled with his fingers, "College. I got accepted here, and it was basically paid for and everywhere else was kind of expense but also didn't catch my attention like L.A." 

Jack yawned a bit, covering it with the back of his hand and opened his cabin door for Mark. For some strange reason, the walk back was shorter than going to the flower field.

There were two beds set up, a small telly, a computer, band posters and in the corner a small puppy bed.

Mark walked in and sat down in a bed. It wasn't anything like Mark's apartment but it fit Jack. 

Jack threw himself onto the other bed, stretched out and looking up at the ceiling. 

"It gets lonely here. " Jack's voice broke the silence. 

Mark glanced at Jack, slightly curious."Huh?"

"I said it gets lonely here. Like in Ireland. Everyone knows everyone and all my friends either ditched me or moved or they're settled down. I also didn't have many friends to begin with. I was tired of the same old things and seeing the same old faces so I got tired and annoyed to the point of selling my shop here and buying a ticket to L.A. I packed a couple small bags with my necessities and had everything shipped from the parlor to America. Kinda pricey but worth it. I felt like I was in a loop. Nothing exciting happened here. It was like a routine. Wake up. Get ready. Walk to work. See everyone you kind of don't like on the way. People try to small talk to figure out if there's any gossip. Unlock and set up. Do my job. Leave. Come home. Repeat. It was boring. There's really nothing here. I want to live. I want to experience new things and people. To be somewhere where the city rarely sleeps and that I'll meet new people everyday. " 

Mark furrowed his brows. Jack rarely told him what he was thinking. It was sweet of him. 

"I felt the same way. Except I wanted to leave because I felt useless in Ohio. I got..pushed around a lot because I was too feminine. That I am a boy and I shouldn't like the stuff that I do. I applied to school here and got accepted and I packed up and left. I took a bit of things. "

It was times like these were Jack was absolutely grateful for Mark. He never pushed boundaries and he understood.

Jack couldn't help but feel alone before Mark. Which probably explains why he's so clingy. Like constantly sending puppy pictures to Mark or some wholesome memes. Or wanting to hang out and get lunch together. 

Mark is the beautiful irreplaceable person. He's the beacon of light in Jack's dark life. The lighthouse. 

Jack opened his eyes slowly and turned his head in Mark's direction. "But you're okay now. You're surrounded by accepting people."


	10. New Feelings Arise

Ireland was beautiful. Just simply utterly beautiful. 

It was everything Mark had wanted in a place. 

Rainy days, flowers, the green vegetation, but also it wasn't crowded like L.A. Mark heard Jack sleeping, taking in small breaths and exhaling quietly. But due to traveling, Mark was wide awake. He didn't want the sleeping pills Jack had brought along. 

Mark opened his luggage quietly and slipped on a jacket. He glanced over his shoulder to check to see if the Irishman was still asleep (which thankfully he was) and went to the front door of the cabin.   
_C'mon on Mark don't mess this up!_ Mark thought to himself and reached for the doorknob, beginning to turn it ever so slowly.   
He pulled the door. 

Freedom!

Mark smiled, instant regret of not leaving Jack a note saying where he went but Ireland was the best thing since meeting Jack.  
He stepped out and oh god the sweet scent of rain. Mark pulled the hood of his jacket up and stepped out. 

_Bark!_

Mark could've _SHIT_ himself right then and there. Jack's pup came running down the stairs, wagging it's tail happily, not minding the rain.   
What was his name again..something with a 'G'. Garry?Giz...GIZMO!  
Mark squatted and opened his arms to the puppy and Gizmo ran into Mark's arms. He always wanted a pet, but Mark never wanted it alone at home.   
Mark looked around, and just his luck there was a leash on the railing of the porch. He got up and went over (hopefully Jack's mother won't find this strange at all. A new person showing and now this stranger was taking their puppy on some type of a walk). Gizmo followed happily, and Mark bit his lower lip. He clipped the leash to the small puppy and looked over his shoulder. Hopefully Mark can find his way back. Or maybe Gizmo can and he'll be the savior of the day. 

And off Mark went with Gizmo to explore the small town Jack grew up in. 

\----

 

Jack woke up. But it wasn't necessarily waking up. It was like that in between state of waking up but wanting to fall asleep again. Soft blue eyes drifted towards the bed that Mark was suppose to be in. There was a dark figure there. Mark looked peaceful. Jack reached up and ran a hand through his hair and yawned. His bed was so warm and soft. It was nothing like the one in his apartment. It smelled of home. But as Jack dozed back off to sleep he realized how grateful he was to have Mark in his somewhat..trash life. 

\----

 

Mark was shivering slightly but enjoyed the sight. It was nothing like Mark had expected it. In his mind he expected there to be unkind people and ones that would stare because this was suppose to be a tight community and newcomers weren't welcomed.   
Instead, it was kind of late and people were kind.   
It was a close community but they welcomed Mark with open arms and smiles. 

It was kind of chilly but the town was alive. The bar was opened and Mark could hear laughter and cheers coming from there. There were a few restaurants and there were couples sitting by the windows, happy and in love. 

The town was alive and it made Mark's heart sing in happiness. 

There were a couple of street performers. Mainly musicians but their sweet melodies filled the town and a slightly drunk man approached Mark, "May I have thisss..dance m'lady?" 

Mark laughed and nodded once, still holding onto the leash and let the man have his dance with Gizmo tagging along. 

\----

Mark picked up Gizmo. He was out a bit too late but it was fun. The people were kind. Why did Jack want to leave this town?  
It was none of his business anyways. 

Mark felt his tummy kind of warm with the thought of Jack.

He had a couple of fruity beverages. Nothing with alcohol, it wasn't the best thing in the world. Mark listened to the music. From jazz to Latin. He watched the town be alive under the sprinkle of rain instead of hiding from it.   
Plus Gizmo might've had a bit too much fun. People tossed the pup some food and Gizmo loved it. 

Eventually Mark got back to the cabin, soaking wet. He left Gizmo in (there was a puppy bed) and changed quickly into dry clothes. If a drunk man was brave enough to ask Mark to dance then Mark can do this. 

Mark loosely tied the strings on his sweats and slid into bed with Jack. 

It was a dumb idea but they're best friends. Plus Jack looked warm and Mark was cold from the rain and walking back to the cabin. 

Mark snuggled into the extra pillow and turned his back to Jack, before falling asleep happy. 

\-----

A rooster crowed. Jack kept his eyes shut and soaked up the warmth. 

The sleeping pills did their trick. Stupid time zones. 

Something else stirred and Jack's eyes shot open. 

Mark, who was still asleep, was laying on Jack's chest and it was like time stopped. 

Mark..looked peaceful. He looked happy. It was like a movie cliche but the sunlight poured in the cabin casting a beautiful glow on Mark. Soft, slow, deep breaths in and out. That Mark looked like the gods above them took extra time crafting this person before Jack. Jack always knew that Mark had a kind soul. Mark had really changed Jack's outlook on the world and universe itself. Jack found himself drinking tea more or that Jack admired plants, flowers especially. Jack also didn't mind being hugged by Mark. That maybe just maybe Jack was wrong about how cruel the world was because the universe blessed him with Mark. Someone who Jack didn't deserve. 

Jack closed his eyes and shifted a bit, resting his head on his pillow. He didn't want Mark to wake up because Jack wasn't done taking in the moment. Mark fit perfectly with Jack. It was warm, and safe. Jack loved it. 

Mark stirred and buried his face deeper in Jack's chest. 

The Irishman smiled and ran his fingers up and down Mark's back. 

Mark lifted his head up slowly and yawned, his dulling blue hair falling into his face.

Jack opened his eyes to look at Mark.

_Innocent._

It was the one word to describe Mark at this very moment but the word could also describe the affection between them both.  
Even if Jack couldn't have Mark like that in his life, romantically of course, it was just nice to have the florist in his life. 

Mark turned a light shade of pink and mumbled a 'sorry' before laying his head back down on Jack's chest. 

"No don't be Markimoo. I actually quite enjoy this." Jack responded quietly. Maybe being too loud would ruin the moment. 

Mark smiled and nuzzled Jack, fixing the blanket around them. 

Gizmo let out a tiny yelp and jumped onto the bed, joining them. The pup was just as enthusiastic as Jack.

Mark reached out and pet Gizmo gently. "Good morning, Jack." 

Jack closed his eyes, wishing that infinity could be this moment. He wished that he could replay this moment forever. It was like everything was right in the world and Jack felt at peace. "Good morning Mark." 

Mark moved his hand from Gizmo and began tracing out Jack's tattoos. His fingers skimmed Jack's skin so gently, following the design and up Jack's arm and back down. Mark loved Jack's tattoos. They added this flare to the Irishman. But also Jack had a piece of art with him always. Mark wish Jack didn't cover them up as much because he liked looking. Sometimes Mark felt like a creep but the art was absolutely breathtaking. 

Jack hummed and moved his nose to Mark's hair. With his lips barely moving, Jack mumbled, "As much as I love laying here, I want to show you around and take you to eat breakfast...Or brunch depending on the time. " 

Mark nodded once and smiled, sitting up. 

Jack sat up as well, his cheeks a light pink. 

Coming home for a bit wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU GUYS FOR 300 KUDOS!I love you all!The support has been unreal for this. Thank you guys for being patient and reading my work!I never thought this story would get this many hits and kudos!So again, thank you guys so, so, so much!<3


	11. Memories

Both had got ready kind of fast and went to have a cup of tea with Jack's mother, to catch up with her son. 

It was weird. Jack was wearing a beanie, black v-neck and ripped jeans. His tattoos were clearly visible on his arms. 

And Jack was preparing the tea and cookies while Mark was sitting at the table with Jack's mother. 

"Jack has spoken highly of you when we sometimes talk on the phone." Mrs. McLoughlin said quietly.   
Mark turned a light pink and smiled, "Really?"   
Mrs. McLoughlin nodded, "Always talking about th' flowers you have grown and that you were the first person that talked to him when he moved there. "   
Mark shrugged and nodded, "I do love growing flowers. I arrange the bouquets at the shop and grow flowers at home in my own time. " He paused and looked at Jack who was getting hot water in the kettle and tea bags ready. "I didn't know who was across the street so I made a bouquet with a hello on it. We met officially in the cafe not to far from where we work at lunch. " 

Jack walked in with a tray and three mugs of steaming hot tea, cookies, sugar, honey, and lemon. He sat down next to his mother.   
Mrs. McLoughlin patted Jack's cheek, "Thank you dear. "  
Jack smiled and took a cup. He made himself chamomile tea. It was probably one of his favorites. Mark introduced Jack to the tea and honestly Jack drank more than what Mark should know. His mother and Mark got green tea. It was kind of lame, but Jack knew exactly how they both enjoyed their tea. They both loved green tea, dash of honey and lemon. Jack's mother liked half a lemon little bit of honey , whereas Mark liked a little bit of lemon and more honey. 

Jack's mother went on to speak about how Jack LOVED to draw on everything. Everything meaning drawing paper but also homework, his own skin, and even the walls when Jack was younger. Mark laughed, nearly choking on his tea. Mrs. Loughlin then spoke of Jack's successful college days, and then some of Jack's childhood. It was weird to picture Jack without any tattoos or green hair. 

Mrs. McLoughlin told Mark to wait and got up quickly, heading into a different room. She came back with a small box and Jack shook his head quickly, groaning, "Ma...no..!" 

Mrs. McLoughlin opened the top of the box and pulled out a scrapbook of some type. "I have baby pictures of Sean!"   
Mark's eyes widened and scooted closer to the table as Jack whined in the background.   
"Here's Sean on his first birthday eatin' all th' cake!" Jack's mother laughed a bit. The picture was of small, small Jack, brown way hair and big blue eyes with fistfuls of chocolate cake that for some strange reason, made the blue eyes stand out more. 

Jack was adorable!

Mrs. McLoughlin turned the pages, pictures of Jack's childhood. Him alone or Jack and his siblings. In the pictures got older. Jack resembled more of his father. But his big blue eyes remained the same over the years.   
There was a picture of Jack at prom. His hair wasn't as brown as it use to be. It actually had grey hairs. Then his graduation picture.  
Jack had grown up nicely. 

Eventually Jack's mom had to go to work and Jack had his face covered. Mark had never felt happier. Mark reached over and poked Jack's head shot up. his cheeks were a beautiful shade of red. 

Mark giggled and stood up, gathering the cups and took everything back to the kitchen. 

Jack pouted a bit and got up.   
Mark put the cups away, "You were an adorable child Jack!"   
Jack scoffed, posing with his hands on his hips, "Am I not cute now?"   
They both laughed and Mark spoke between laughs, "Sure you are." 

\----

Jack and Mark were walking in town. Jack would occasionally say something about a shop. Like if what they sold but also Jack talked about some of his childhood. How him and his older brothers would save up money to buy video games or to buy candy from the candy store on the corner near the light. 

It was all so fascinating. 

Time was just..flying. 

Mark loved it. For once in his life, he felt free of the judgement and the hate.   
He's come to accepting (which took forever) that he enjoyed feminine things. Mark loved certain things and that was okay. Well at least to Jack and his mother. They were okay. And that was all Mark needed.   
Mark loved books.   
He loved nature.   
He loved the color pink.   
Mark loved painting.   
Mark loved pastel colors and tea. 

Jack poked Mark and said, "Follow me!" Before running off towards the end of town. 

Mark loved tattoos.   
Mark loved green hair.   
Mark loved big, blue eyes.  
Mark loved Jack. 

Mark smiled and ran after Jack. 

 

\----

Jack slowed to a jog and they were approaching a small cafe. The smell of freshly baked bread filled their nostrils. Mark caught up to Jack.

Jack smiled and looked away, "My-uh- my mom works here. She owns this. She started it when I was younger after dropping out of nursing school."   
"It's really pretty Jack." Mark said in reassurance, opening the door.   
Jack followed after Mark, "So uh. I realized this morning that we're friends. But..we don't know much about each other. And I feel like I'm at fault for that because I rarely open up to people. So I thought we get something to eat and talk about ourselves. " The Irishman coughed a bit awkwardly, "Because out of a lot of people, I feel like I can trust you and know some of my 'deep dark secrets' or 'what my tattoos mean' or 'why I'm an asshole sometimes'."  
Mark rubbed his arm shyly, "I would..like that. "

Jack usual pale face was currently a bright red. It clashed wonderfully with the green hair, "Can you find a table?I'm going to go find my mom." 

Mark nodded and Jack had went to the back of the cafe.   
The florist slowly walked through the cafe. It was certainly cozy and almost a homelike feel.   
It was mostly wooden and there were flowers planted at the window sills. The window's curtains were open, showing off the grey skies and there was an unlit fireplace. So cozy.

Mark ended up picking a table by the window and stared out. He wished he had brought his glasses but too late now, they're in his luggage.   
A person slid into the chair opposite of him, placing a couple of trays down. "It's always grey here. It was so grey that my hair started matching it!" Jack's voice broke Mark's thoughts. 

In front of him was soup, bread, a couple of cookies and a large mug what looked like hot chocolate topped with whipped cream.   
For Jack it was the same, but a different kind of soup and a black coffee instead. 

"Your mother didn-" Mark turned his head started speaking and Jack shook his head, who know wore glasses, "No, no, no. It's fine. We're your hosts and plus my ma really likes you. " 

Jack reached out and grabbed his mug of coffee, taking a sip from it. He stared at Mark, his blue eyes intense, hiding behind a new thing that Mark had never seen or known about. 

It was a wonder how Jack could drink unsweetened tea or black coffee. He liked some drinks bitter.  
Mark loved his drinks sweet. 

Jack blushed and went to move his glasses, "Sorry, me ma got mad in the kitchen when she asked from something and I couldn't see that well. I got scolded for not wearing them to 'use them for their purpose instead of having them them just to have them."  
"No!I like them!Plus, you should probably want to see!I never knew that about you. " Mark smiled.  
"Yeah well there's a lot of things you don't know about me. " Jack muttered before speaking at a normal volume, "So. As long as we've been friends, I really never told you about me. " Jack said raising his cup to drink some coffee. 

Jack held the mug between his hands, enjoying the warmth. Although it was nothing compared to the warmth Jack felt with Mark.   
"Let me start from the beginning. " Jack smiled a bit nervous, "We're in my hometown currently. My name is Sean. I go by Jack because it's the nickname my mother gave me. I was never the brightest in school I had..some friends. I partied a bit. I had my fair share of testing the law I guess you could say. But-" Jack paused taking a deep breath," But uh..I didn't move just because of business. I moved because well. I was lonely. I lived the same day over and over. I lost friends, I lost myself. " With every word, it got quieter until the last word, which was barely over a whisper. "I was doing what other people wanted me to do. I love making people happy but I want to be happy as well. So I stopped. I lost so many people and I ended up moving to get a fresh start. " Jack took a drink of his coffee, " I was never the brightest kid in school. I drew all over my work instead of doing it. I drew some of my own tattoos. I drew other people's tattoos. " He paused, "But now it's your turn. " Jack raised his eyebrows. 

Mark set down the cookie he was eating, carefully listening to Jack, " I'm Mark. I was born in Honolulu. I grew up in Ohio. My parents divorced and my dad passed away. " Mark swung his legs gently since they didn't touch the floor because of how high the chairs were. "I got bullied a lot when I was younger. Because of..my ethnicity but also I love school. I love learning. But it got really bad when my class found out I hung out with the teacher at lunch and watered the flowers. So my mom transferred me to another school. And then I started high school. I still got bullied but I was never in the mood to do anything. I graduated fourth in my class and I got my schooling basically paid for so I came down to L.A. because well. I could start on a fresh page. I dyed my hair and I'm able to wear what I want. I decorate how I want. " Mark smiled, looking at Jack.

And there they sat, taking in each other's very being. 

Mark learned that as loud as Jack is, he can have his need for peace. Or how many siblings Jack had and what Jack wanted to do with his life. Mark also learned some of the meanings behind Jack's tattoos but a lot of them were because they looked cool. And that when they both head back, Jack had an appointment to get a new tattoo.   
Jack learned that Mark had become slightly addicted to dying his hair and planned for a flaming red. He also learned about how Mark was in the hospital because of the injuries Mark sustained. And how Mark couldn't consume alcoholic beverages. 

Under the many layers of tattoos, curse words, cigarettes, weed, beer, and band tees, Jack is a sweetheart. Mark always knew but today, over a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, he found Jack's soft side. 

Mark was so use to Jack being this tough guy but it was okay to be soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how to feel about this chapter. But I might leave my Instagram for you guys!I usually post on my story when I write, and my word count and stuff. Plus you guys are sweethearts and I'd love to know you guys!  
> But Idk how many times I trashed this chapter.   
> Enjoy!  
> Have a nice day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so originally this was a one shot and I wrote too much so I decided it to be chapters instead. Soooo here's to my first story!Yay!Like always I will accept criticism and any feedback!:D


End file.
